The First Million Times
by Eienvine
Summary: The first million times they met, the first millions times they fell in love, the first million times he broke her heart. A series of RemusTonks drabbles.
1. Beginning

So, I just finished a novel-length fic, and I've decided to expand my horizons by trying some drabbles, which I think are an interesting challenge for a writer. I'm playing by old school rules--exactly one hundred words each--so it's an exercise in brevity.

These are meant to go in chronological order but are not necessarily part of a coherent story line, though there are a few that come in trilogies or longer series. They begin in the spring of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. Let me know what you think!

* * *

"I'm always happiest when I've got a girl," Sirius said persuasively one day.

"Or a pint," said Remus.

Sirius ignored this. "My cousin's coming to the meeting tonight. You should talk to her."

"I thought we were fighting Voldemort, not hitting on women."

"She's cute. And she's got crap taste in men, so she'll probably like you."

"Charming," said Remus. "Ask her if she likes dangerous half-breeds."

He returned to his book, but it was clear his concentration was thrown. Sirius stifled a smile as he strolled out. He'd better call Tonks and make sure she was wearing something flattering.


	2. Moment

Tonks doesn't remember the moment she met Remus Lupin, and this bothers her. She'd like to have a climactic first meeting, an epiphanic moment to tell her friends about, but meeting him simply didn't strike her as important at the time.

She does remember the first time she noticed him. She bumped into him and he apologized his quiet, polite way, leaving her shocked—boys simply weren't polite to a girl like her. And that was the moment; that was the first time she blushed in his presence. It's not an exciting or romantic moment, but she's glad to have one.


	3. Matchmaker

Nymphadora Tonks is a gifted Metamorphmagus, a good wizard and a fierce fighter for the side of good. In Dumbledore's heart of hearts, though, he has to admit that these aren't the only reasons he asked her to join the Order. She's also young and very pretty, which is something he hopes a certain brooding member of the group will notice. As far as he's aware, Remus Lupin has never had a serious girlfriend, and Dumbledore thinks that's just a shame.

He'd never give matchmaking precedence over fighting Voldemort, of course, but why not kill two birds with one stone?


	4. Unmarked

If not for the threat of Voldemort, she'd call her early days in the Order some of the happiest of her life. She loves feeling she's doing something useful, and she relishes the evenings spent at 12 Grimmauld Place.

She cannot decide, however, how she feels about the frequent presence of Remus, who is kind and handsome, in his way, but often silent and uninteresting. He doesn't seem very eager for them to chums either, so she usually spends little time with him and carefully ignores the sudden rush she sometimes feels when he speaks. After all, it's just Remus.


	5. Gloaming

It was raining the first time they ever really talked. Remus had been sitting by the window for hours, contemplatively watching the sky, when Tonks happened across him.

She was about to leave again when he shifted uncomfortably as though embarrassed at being caught. "I like the rain," he said by way of explanation.

She paused, a half-smile brushing her lips. "Me too," she said, surprised. Then, as it was still early and she didn't want to sleep yet, she sat next to him, feeling bold. He smiled in his quiet way, and then, for the first time, they talked.


	6. Tolerance

He thought she knew, that Sirius or Dumbledore would have mentioned his . . . problem. From her expression, though, this was new to her. He wearily climbed the stairs, berating himself. He and Nymphadora were becoming friends, and he didn't want to lose that–he had precious few of them. What would she think of him now?

He heard footsteps and turned. She was behind him, looking determined. "I want you to know," she said, "I'm okay with it." When he didn't respond she looked embarrassed. "I don't know if that matters to you . . ."

"It does," he cut in softly. Slowly, unsurely, both smiled.


End file.
